Cat Medley
by K-08k893kI3W0f
Summary: When 12-year old Ryouko Fujisaki gets dragged to Cafe Mew Mew by her best friend, she doesn't expect to become the sixth mew! Timed after Ichigo realizes Masaya is the Blue Knight but before Kisshu suspects that he is the aliens' savior. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"Bye!" Ryouko Fujisaki waved to her friend, Sakura. She then turned to her other friend, Yuuri. "So… what was the name of that cafe that you wanted to take me there again?"

"Cafe Mew Mew!" Yuuri sighed. "It's really popular! I'm really surprised that you've never heard about it. "

"I've heard about it, just didn't feel like keeping it in my mind 'cause I don't like sweets that much. And from what I've heard, all they have is cakes." They continued walking in silence. Then Ryouko broke it. Pointing to a small building in the park, she asked, "Is that it? You told me it was pink."

"Yeah. Be prepared to wait though; the lines are really long."

Ryouko realized Yuuri wasn't kidding. The line must've extended 50 meters out the door. "Um, why is it this popular? There must be loads of other bakeries in Tokyo."

Yuuri shrugged. "Beats me. "

The two girls got in line. About two hours later, they got into the cafe, sitting at an empty table near a window.

A red-haired girl ran up to them and handed them menus. "Hi, I'm Ichigo, what would you like?"

Ryouko looked down at her menu. "Um... I guess I'll just have a tiramisu cake."

"And I'll have a strawberry shortcake and chocolate milkshake, please." Yuuri said after a moment.

Ichigo wrote their orders down, and ran into the kitchen.

Ryouko pulled her homework out of her backpack. "Since I have nothing to do right now, I'll do my homework."

"Good idea." Yuuri did the same.

After a few minutes, the "popular 2nd year guy"came up to them, handed the girls their orders, and left.

Ryouko put her homework back in her backpack. "Do you know where the restroom is? I want to wash my hands."

"I dunno. Why don't you ask one of the waitresses?"

Ryouko looked around. "Nah, they look too busy. A restaurant should have restrooms." She got up and walked towards the direction where she thought the restrooms would be, poking her head into every doorway. At one doorway at the end of the hall, she noticed a strange machine. She walked toward it cautiously and observed it, then pushed a button. A bright light exploded from the machine, causing Ryouko to black out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryouko slowly opened her eyes. They immediately flew open with shock.

She was floating in the kind of place where animes show the characters sparkling. Looking around, she noticed a crowd of cats. One of those anime sweat drops went down the side of her head. Looking closer, she noticed each cat was different. There was a tiger, an ocelot, a cheetah, and some other cats she didn't recognize. Suddenly, the cats surged forward and entered Ryouko's body. She blacked out again.

Slowly opening her eyes again, she realized she was on the floor, by the weird machine. A blonde guy, probably in high school, was standing over her. A brown-haired guy with a ponytail, maybe 20-something, was with him.

Ryouko sat up crossly. "What?"

"You shouldn't mess with people's stuff." The blonde stated.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to wash my hands. You should make your restrooms easier to find." Ryouko retorted angrily.

"Why didn't you ask one of the waitresses?" The brown-haired guy asked.

"They looked too busy. And since it's a _restaurant_, it should have restrooms."

"Whatever." The blonde interrupted. "Anyway, since you were messing with the computer here, you have just become the sixth mew."

"What?" Slowly, Ryouko looked down at her clothes. Instead of her usual school uniform, she was wearing a light blue top with turquoise ruffles going down the sides that came just above the bottom of her rib cage and darker blue finger-wide straps going around her neck. A matching light blue skirt went down to her knees. Silver sandles replaced her tennis shoes, and dark blue gloves covered her hands. She noticed a rather long gray cat tail poking out from behind her. The blonde guy gave her a mirror. Her normally gray eyes were now sky blue, and two gray cat ears poked out from her dark blue waist-length hair. Her glasses had disappeared, and she wore one of those mew pendants.

Ryouko stared at herself. "Eehh...?"

The blonde guy grinned. "You are now officially the 6th mew."

Ryouko continued staring.

The grin vanished. "You are the 6th mew responsible for protecting Tokyo." he said more forcefully.

Ryouko jerked her head up and facepalmed. "So I have to go 'defeat monsters' too?"

"Yep." The blonde said unsympathetically.

"Oh yeah... I noticed all the mews had animal parts. Why?" Ryouko asked curiously.

"They were injected with red data animal DNA. Didn't you have a 'dream' where cats entered your body?" The blonde asked in a way that wasn't really asking.

Ryouko frowned. "Yes, I did... Wait, do all the mews have lots of animals going into their body?"

"What? No. Why?" The brunette said, confused.

"I had, like 15... all rushing into my body... it was scary..." she shuddered.

"But-ah, I see." The confused look in the person's eyes cleared. "We were going to try multiple species of the same family. We didn't think the computer would inject the DNA into anybody though."

"I believe the DNA mix consisted of... Bengal tiger, Asian cheetah, cougar, caracal, margay, clouded leopard, snow leopard, leopard cat, Amur tiger, Asian golden cat, fishing cat, European lynx, serval, Amur leopard, and Asiatic lion." The blonde stated.

"Wow, okay. I gotta transform back, though, my friend must be worried. How do I do it?" No sooner than she said it, she transformed back. Her mew pendant was still in her hand, though.

"All you have to do is think about transforming back and you will. Use the mew pendant to transform by kissing it and shouting whatever comes to the mind, and you can use it to communicate. By the way, my name is Ryou Shirogane and this is Keichiiro Akasaka. And the mews are the waitresses here." Ryou said.

Ryouko frowned. "Okay then. Bye!" she waved and took off down the hallway.

"What took you so long?" Yuuri asked, irritated.

"Couldn't find it at first. Sorry." Ryouko panted.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come down to the basement, everyone. There's someone you need to meet." Ryou called.

Ichigo and the rest of the mews hurried down the stairs. In front of them was a girl, maybe a year younger than them. Realization struck Ichigo like a thorn.

"Wait, I remember you! You ate here yesterday with your friend, right? So why are you here?" she asked, surprised.

The girl blushed. "Um… I accidentally became a mew when I was searching for the restrooms…"

The mews sweatdropped.

"So, what animal DNA do you have, na no da?" Pudding asked excitedly.

"I can't remember all of them… I think there was Bengal tiger, snow leopard, margay, and leopard cat though…"

"How many different animals do you have, anyway?" Mint asked, shocked.

"15…"

The room became silent. Then Ryou broke it. "This is Ryouko Fujisaki and she is 12 years old. She does have DNA of 15 different cats, although she doesn't have a lot of each. So her DNA is only a bit stronger than yours."

"Does stronger DNA have anything to do with her abilities?" Zakuro asked quietly.

"Yes, she can become a cat at will. And like Ichigo, will turn into a cat when kissed." Ryou stated.

Ryouko fainted.

Ichigo looked like she wanted to strangle Ryou.

"Also…" Ryou said, "some DNA is stronger than others. The strongest are margay and caracal. Like a margay, you will be very comfortable in treetops and will become very agile. Like a caracal, you will be able to jump 5 times your normal height. You may find these to be useful when fighting the aliens."

"Wait, aliens? You never told me about aliens! What do they look like?" Ryouko complained, getting up.

"Usually, you'll be fighting chimera animals, the weird monsters you've probably seen on TV, but the aliens have long, elvin ears and sharp teeth. And they can fly."

Just then, the big basement computer started flashing.

"Oh no, another chimera animal!" Ichigo groaned.

"Stop whining, Ichigo!" Mint scolded. "So where is it?"

"Tokyo Bay." Ryou answered. "So hurry up and go!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"METAMORPHOSIS!"

In a flash of light, the mews transformed.

"So that's what I'm supposed to do? Alright…" Ryouko murmured.

"Mew Mew Blueberry! METAMORPHOSIS!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, my." Lettuce gasped.

She was right to be terrified. There were thousands of giant clams that had become three times as big as their normal size. In other words, twelve feet in length. Each.

2 words suddenly sprang into Ryouko's mind. "Blueberry Boomerangs!"

The boomerangs appeared, one in each hand. They were bright blue with a pink heart in the middle. Golden, painted on wings came out from the heart, kind of like Ichigo's Mewberry Rod. Two light pink ribbons sprouted out from the middle.

Ryouko observed her weapons. "Hm, interesting." The other mews also summoned their weapons, the bell, arrow, castantets, tambourine, and whip. More words came to Ryouko's mind.

"Ribbon… Blueberry Fireworks!" she shouted as she threw the boomerang. Once they were above the chimera animals, the wings and ribbons started sparkling. A moment later, a multicolored light burst from the heart, went into the sky, and exploded.

Just like fireworks.

The shards of light hit the clams, and at least half of the clams returned to normal. Ryouko, pleased, brought the boomerangs back to her hands. She noticed the other mews staring at her. "Hm?"

"Wow… not even Zakuro-oneechan can do that, na no da!" Pudding shouted.

"Yes, how did you do it?" Mint asked curiously.

"Well… my animal DNA is stronger than yours, right? No offense though…" Ryouko murmured.

"Then, let us take care of the rest! Ribbon… Zakuro Spear!"  
"Ribbon… Puddingring Inferno!"

"Ribbon… Strawberry Surprise!"

The last of the clams returned to normal, and Masha sucked up the parasites.

"Alright… so…." Ryouko muttered.

"So we leave!" Ichigo said happily.

"Not so fast, kitten…" a boy suddenly appeared out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist.

"Kisshu…!" Ichigo moaned. "Let go of me!"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Hey! You're a polite person, right?" Ryouko called.

"Yeah." Kisshu answered, without giving much thought to what he said.

"And polite people do what their girlfriends tell them to do, right?"

"Hey!" Ichigo sputtered.

"Yeah."

"Liar." Ryouko chucked her boomerang at Kisshu.

Kisshu turned around, noticing Ryouko standing there for a first time.

"Ooh... So you're the one who set off the explosion!" Kisshu started teleporting around her, observing her, the way fangirls do around celebrities.

Ryouko was getting annoyed. She nodded anyway though. The moment she sensed Kisshu within arm's range, she punched him as hard as she could. Cursing, he teleported.

"Yay." Ryouko commented. "Let's leave."


	5. Chapter 5

"Pai!" Kisshu shouted urgently as he teleported back to the aliens' dimension.

"What, Kisshu?" The older alien asked crossly, looking up from his 'computer work'. "And what made you get a bump that big? Did Ichigo hit you or something?"

"No! There's a new mew! And she's strong! She beat half the chimeras in one attack!"

Pai suddenly turned around. "What? That's not possible! We released more than 1,000 into Tokyo Bay! What did the attack look like?"

"She had boomerangs as weapons and the center gave off an explosion of light that looked somewhat like those explosions humans call fireworks." Kisshu described.

Pai nodded thoughtfully. " Such an attack can be harmful if lots of people are nearby… Maybe if we release only one chimera animal that's really tough next time, then… Right, I'll work on it."

**At the cafe**

"Since you're a mew, you'll have to work here as a waitress." Ryou was telling Ryouko.

"That's not really reasonable, Shirogane-san." Ryouko stated, annoyed.

Ryou patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, 1,000 yen per hour with a free slice of cake at the end."

"Then can you give me 1,200 yen per hour or something? I don't like sweets that much." she reasoned.

"Fine."

Suddenly, Akasaka ran up to Ryou. "There's a chimera animal by Tokyo Tower!"

Ryou nodded. "Okay," he called to the customers. "There's been a slight emergency, could you please finish your cakes quickly? We're closing up for today." Leaving them to finish eating, he turned to the mews. "Tokyo Tower, go."

They nodded, transformed, and hurried off.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry if Taruto is a bit OOC...**

The mews rushed to Tokyo Tower. Taruto greeted them with a huge chimera elephant and a grin, floating cross-legged right above it.

"Taru-taru!" Pudding shouted angrily.

"I told you not to call me that!" Taruto retorted more angrily. Then, deciding that being angry at Pudding wouldn't help them in defeating the mews, he changed his mood. "Prepare to be defeated! This chimera was created by Pai very carefully! He spent more time on it than even the one that controls people's dreams!"

Ryouko took out her weapons.

"The skin is too thick for a normal attack. You wouldn't be so cruel to use that last attack, would you?" Taruto smirked. "Using it would injure many people in this tourist-filled place, wouldn't it? And keep in mind that it would be possible to make the tower collapse, too!"

Ryouko smiled. "They'll be fine." Turning to Zakuro, she asked, "So, any idea what the weak point is?"

Zakuro thought for a moment. "I remember reading that an elephant's neck joints are their weakest spots."

Ryouko nodded. "Okay! So here's what we should do..."

The other mews nodded.

Step one: tire it out.

"Ribbon... Strawberry Surprise!"

The attack sort of rammed into its head, making it dizzy.

"Ribbon... Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon... Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon... Lettuce Rush!"

The three attacks went straight for the legs, making them crumple beneath the chimera.

Step two: immobilize it.

"Ribbon... Puddingring Inferno!"

The giant ball of pudding enveloped the elephant, preventing it from moving for a bit.

Step three: final attack.

"You're sure this one hurt anybody?" Ichigo asked worridly.

Ryouko shook her head. "It's not the same attack." Ichigo stared at her in bewilderment. Ryouko jumped above the chimera. Aiming for its neck, she shouted, "Blueberry Shooting Star!" A single boomerang, leaving a trail of sparkles, crashed into it's neck, enveloping the Puddingring-Infernoed chimera animal in a multicolored light. As Ryouko dropped to the ground, the light disappeared and the elephant returned to normal.

Taruto gaped at her. "B-but... that's not possible..."

Mint glared at him. "You've seen it happen, so it is."

"Just you wait!" Taruto shouted. "We _will_ come up with a plan to defeat you!" With that, he teleported away.

The mews also went back to the cafe and told Ryou what happened.

"Hm... interesting. Well, no surprise there, she has 16 different sets of DNA within her. Whereas you all only have two." He started to walk back upstairs. "And Ichigo..." he turned back around. "You have much to look up to Ryouko. She's younger than you but stronger, and she actually says my name with an honorific."

Ryouko sweatdropped.

"Shirogane...!" Ichigo shouted after him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sort of a mini-chapter... but I had to have it to introduce the plan.**

"Pai! Paaaaiiiiii!" Taruro wailed, teleporting into the aliens' dimension.

"Did it not work? What's wrong with you, Taruto?" The older alien growled.

"The old hag has _two_ attacks! Her second attack is pretty much like the bird girl's attack, except stronger." Taruto reported breathlessly.

"Hm... interesting... Try to come up with a plan with Kisshu to bring her back here. I would like to run some tests on her."

**(One week later...)**

****"Finished!" Pai sighed. "This one was really hard to create. Kisshu was actually pretty smart this time, coming up with a poisonous chimera. Why didn't we think of it before?" He called the two younger aliens in. "It's finished! Take it where there's a lot of people." They nodded and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryouko was taking a walk around downtown. She noticed she was in the busiest area of Tokyo, though she didn't recall why she was there. _Probably just me spacing out_, she thought. Suddenly, she got a call from her pendant.

"There's a chimera animal in downtown." Ryou informed her. "You're the closest to it, so go try and take care of it. You should reach it if you go straight north, until you come to a park. I'm sending the other mews over."

Ryouko ran into an alley and transformed. Then, first running back to her her original spot, she went north. Reaching the park, she listened for a bit. Her sensitive cat ears picked up a strange hissing noise. Turning so she was facing the direction where the sound was coming from, she ran forward (again). Her ears told her the chimera was just beyond the bushes in front of her, and her nose told her two of the aliens was with it. Ryouko peeked through the leaves and saw a snake chimera, attacking some people rather quietly, with Kisshu and the younger alien whose nickname she supposed was "Taru-Taru". Taking out a boomerang, she murmured, "Blueberry Shooting Star", aiming for the snake. Unfortunately, Kisshu noticed it and told the chimera to dodge.

"Crap," Ryouko hissed, "now they know where I am." She scrambled up an especially leafy tree about 50 feet away, but the snake had now recognized the scent of the enemy and was coming towards her. Instinctively, she jumped off her branch into another tree, surprised at how much she felt at home in the treetops. She turned around and attacked again. "Blueberry Shooting Star!" This time, she used both boomerangs.

Since the snake was moving very fast, she had assumed it wouldn't be able to dodge the two weapons coming at it from both sides. It reacted instantly, though, dodging the attack with ease. Ryouko was taken by surprise and couldn't stop the bite coming at her wrist.

"Ribbon... Mint Echo!" A sparkling arrow hurtled through the air as Mint arrived with Ichigo. The arrow hit the snake, but not before its teeth grazed Ryouko's lower arm. Her head instantly felt very heavy and weird, causing her to fall off her tree.

Kisshu and Taru-Taru had now caught up with the snake, and seeing the two arriving mews, the older alien placed one of his Dragon Swords against Ryouko's neck and hissed, "Not one step closer."


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Kisshu placed his sword onto Ryouko's neck, the two mews stopped in their tracks.

"What did you do to her?" Ichigo yelled.

Kisshu shrugged. "Just had the chimera animal inject her with some venom that should kill her in about two hours." He winked at Ichigo.

Taruto laughed savagely. "So be ready to hand over the Mew Aqua by then, or we'll let the hag die without treatment."

Ryouko managed to open her eyes enough see the air ripple around her. "Don't..." she murmured. Exhaustion overwhelmed her, forcing her to close her eyes again.

As soon as Kisshu got to the aliens' ship, he dropped the mew. His arm was getting tired from carrying her.

Pai floated over to them. "Take her to the testing room. I'll be right with you."

The two younger aliens obeyed, then left.

Pai strapped her onto his life-form scanning machine, and ran the tests.

He called to Kisshu and Taruto for them to come in. "Her portion of Red Data DNA is about 27% larger than the pink mew's, though it consists of a mix of 15 different animals that are only distantly related. This would be the reason for her two attacks and the strength of each. Although there is something else that I can't be certain of within her... Anyway, the two strongest portions are the margay and caracal DNA, the caracal being the reason for being able to jump five times her normal height and the margay being the reason for her rather long cat tail, as you may have noticed, and her agility."

"Oh yeah... two hours is almost up, let's go to the cafe!" Taruto broke in excitedly.

They nodded and teleported.

"Ichigo!" Ryou yelled as the mews burst through the doors. "Why did Ryouko's energy disappear from the monitor?"

"They took her! The snake poisoned her so she couldn't even stand, and Kisshu said she'll die in two hours if we don't hand over the mew aqua!" Mint shouted angrily.

"What?" Ryou was outraged. Then he sighed. "So, I go get one of the mew aquas out."

"Hang on." Everyone looked at Ichigo. "Before they took her away, I'm pretty sure Ryouko said, 'don't'."

"She probably didn't want them to take them away." Ryou replied casually.


	10. Chapter 10

The aliens teleported to Cafe Mew Mew, Pai holding Ryouko by her hair, much to her dismay.

"Aliens! Aliens!" Masha reported.

"What? That's not fair! We still have 15 minutes, na no da!" Pudding shouted angrily.

"They said 'about', Pudding-san." Lettuce reminded her friend.

"Are you ready to give up the mew aqua yet?" Kisshu asked playfully. "If you're not, then...!"

"Kisshu!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

The aliens floated down in front of them and dropped Ryouko. The mews transformed.

"And don't even _t__hink_ about trying to rescue her or cure her with your mew aqua." Pai put his fan by Ryouko's neck.

Ryou sighed wearily. Holding out the mew aqua, he said, "Here, take it, but heal her."

Ryouko's eyes opened a slit in time to see the mew aqua in Ryou's outstretched hand. "Shirogane-san..." she murmured. "Don't do it..."

Ryou didn't seem to hear her, just brought the mew aqua even closer to Kisshu's waiting hand.

"_Don't_..." She whispered more forcefully, panting with the effort.

"What?" Ryou drew back his hand.

"Hey! Hand it over!" Taruto shouted.

Ryouko tried to sit up. "Don't do it..."

"What?" Pai muttered. "She should be too tired to even talk right now."

The mews were shocked. "Then, how...?" Mint murmured.

Ryouko winced, panting more. "Don't... give... I... don't care... if.. I... die..." she collapsed at Pai's feet.

Ryou proceeded to give the mew aqua to Kisshu. Kisshu smirked.

_No! _Though her body wasn't cooperating with her brain, her mind was still working. She found herself focusing her will as hard as she could. Suddenly, a ray of light exploded from her pendant.


	11. Chapter 11

Ryouko felt her body floating upwards, out of Pai's grasp. Her mind instantly felt full of alertness, instead of the weariness that threatened to take over her earlier. The pain in her arm vanished, and her eyes closed, relaxed. Unknown to her, her body glowed faintly, and her mew outfit vanished, to be replaced with slightly different clothes. Her top now extended to just above her skirt, and opened up at the middle. Her gloves had a sort of pink ribbon drawstring tied into a bow. Her hair was pulled back and held in place with a light aqua ribbon. ( #/d5h2mo0)

She dropped to the ground in her new form. "Blueberry Stars!" A compact appeared in Ryouko's hand, opening to reveal eight tiny ninja stars. Each star had a pink heart in the center with dark blue blades and two light blue ribbons. Each blade had a different, intricate design on it.

The aliens were shocked. "What?" they yelped.

Suddenly, realization dawned on Pai. "This must be the 'something' I was talking about!"

Ryou smirked. "I found a way to combine a drop of mew aqua with the DNA without using it in the process."

Zakuro froze, then nodded. "That makes sense."

"Get out!" Ryouko shouted to the aliens. She turned to Ryou. "Be prepared if I wreck the cafe, 'kay?" She turned back to the aliens. "Ribbon... Blueberry Hurricane!" The compact closed and all eight ninja stars shot out of some slots. They started to circle the aliens, whipping up wind as they did so. A moment later, different shades of blue light and a few sparkles burst from the heart of each star.

The aliens staggered. "Crap..." Taruto muttered.

The cafe's walls collapsed.

Ryou face-palmed.

The mews came back to focus.

"Ribbon... Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon... Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon.. Puddingring Inferno!"

"Ribbon... Zakuro Spear!"

The aliens cursed and left.

Ryouko turned to the mews. "And these have three attacks!" she said, winking.

Everyone face-planted.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, Shirogane-san... Why do I have mew aqua combined with my DNA?" Ryouko asked.

Ryou rubbed his head. "Well... we were creating your DNA combination. We had a chunk of mew aqua by the machine. I picked it up and examined it, but accidentally chipped it, and that tiny piece fell into the open capsule. We kinda panicked and then found a solution." he said, slightly embarrassed.

"Ah." Ryouko turned around and walked back out through the hallway. The other mews were cleaning, the cafe already closed.

Ichigo looked up from mopping the floor. "What did you want him for?"

Ryouko shrugged. "Just curious about the mew aqua in my body."

"And why was it in your body?" Mint asked, looking up from her work as well.

"Ryou chipped the big piece and the tiny fragment fell into the open capsule." she answered, reaching for a mop.

"Pfft." Ichigo laughed.

"Well, we're done here, so let's leave." Ryouko stated after a while, putting the mop away and went into her locker room.

**(Next Day)**

"Hey, hey, Ryouko, is it true that you work at Cafe Mew Mew now?" Sakura bounced around Ryouko, hyper as ever.

Ryouko nodded. "Yeah. They kinda needed more workers. I bumped into the cafe manager, we talked for a bit, and then he offered me the job."

The two girls went to their classes. The day went by, slowly, but Ryouko was too lost in thoughts to care.

"'Bye, Ryouko." Yuuri and Sakura called when classes were over.

"'Bye." she replied absentmindedly, slowly making her way towards Cafe Mew Mew.

Kisshu was floating around Tokyo, bored because he didn't have any assignments, Pai wouldn't let him take any of the parasites with him, and he couldn't find Ichigo. Suddenly he spotted a wavy, dark blue haired girl with glasses still in her uniform and holding a bag slowly walking towards Cafe Mew Mew, spacing out. _She looks like Mew Blueberry. What if she just is?_ he thought. To see if his prediction was correct, he teleported in front of her, his face mere inches from hers.

The Ryouko immediately came out of her "little world" and jumped backwards, her cat ears popping out. "Kisshu!"

"So I was right." the alien boy said, teleporting in front of her again. The process kept repeating, Ryouko jumping backward, Kisshu teleporting in front of her, until she was backed against a tree. Instinctively, she froze when Kisshu teleported in front of her.

_Darn it..._ she thought angrily. Her thoughts were broken when Kisshu grabbed at her hair, succeeded, and lifted her up rather painfully, his sword at her neck.

Instictively, she transformed into a cat, for once thanking her larger portions of cat DNA. She slashed at Kisshu's hand as hard and fast as she could with her hind paws, causing him to drop the sword. Now free from any threats, she began to thrash wildly. Kisshu had no choice but to let go. As soon as he did, she hopped a nearby tree, transformed back, and jumped away.

**(2 minutes later)**

"You're late." Ryou growled.


End file.
